La magia de las estrellas
by Ahidis Black
Summary: La estrellas tienen magia de navidad y pueden concederte un deseo ¿Qué les pedirías tú? La pequeña Hinata ha deseado poder ver a su mamá... Neji nos cuenta le recuerdo de su navidad más feliz, el recuerdo de un deseo que tal vez se volvió realidad. NejiHina one-shot. Porque el amor familiar siempre será puro y bueno.


**Notas del autor: **Este fic lo había subido ayer, pero sabrán, no soy fiel seguidora del manga, muchos sucesos que acontecieron me eran indiferentes y ahora que lo se me siento terrible. No puedo creer la pérdida de Neji, estoy muy triste.

En el espíritu navideño les traigo esta pequeña historia de Neji&Hinata, recuerdos de una noche navideña, nunca he escrito algo con este estilo, así que espero se entienda y les guste. Bien.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son del Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

.

..

..**.**

**«LA MAGIA DE LAS ESTRELLAS»**

Recuerdo bien aquella navidad de cuando era pequeño, mi prima Hinata y yo yacíamos recostados sobre el pasto húmedo, envueltos en gruesas chamarras para mitigar el frío… ¿resfriarnos? Eso era lo último en que pensábamos, en ese momento lo más importante era contabilizar el número total de estrellas en el firmamento. ¿Qué más podía preocuparnos? Éramos niños.

– ¿Sabes que en estas fechas las estrellas brillan con más intensidad? –le dije rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía.

Ella se limitó a verme con rostro de incredulidad, sus hermosos ojos grises resplandecían en medio de la noche.

Seguro dudaba de mí porque siempre le estaba inventando cosas sobre esto o aquello, pero qué eso era parte de nuestra íntima relación, eran muy pequeños y toda la vida se nos iba en gastarnos bromas y pasárnosla riendo, ella apenas tenía ocho años, yo algunos diez.

–Sí –continué diciéndole con seguridad– En esta época las estrellas brillan más fuerte porque están llenas de magia de navidad.

–Eso no es cierto. –repuso frunciendo el ceño. Con esa mueca adquiría una apariencia muy graciosa, sus facciones delicadas no habían sido diseñadas para esa clase de pucheros, ahogué una pequeña risita y continué hablando con solemnidad.

–Es real. La magia de la navidad es la más fuerte de todas las magias y habita dentro de las estrellas, ¿por qué crees que se coloca una estrella sobre el árbol de navidad? –ella intentó adivinar, pero yo continué hablando. –Dicen que si pides un deseo, la magia es tan fuerte que puede hacértelo realidad.

– ¿Un deseo?

–Ajá.

– ¿cualquiera que sea? –preguntó con interés incorporándose.

–Pues no recuerdo muy bien las reglas, pero supongo que sí. –respondí mientras me incorporaba al mismo modo.

–Entonces deseo volver a ver a mi mamá.

¡Qué torpe! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Ella había perdido a su mamá cuando apenas tenía tres años, entonces su padre –mi tío– se volvió frío y distante. Era lógico, lo único que podía desear era un poco de amor, por lo demás, lo tenía todo: dinero por montones, la mejor ropa, cientos de sirvientes que estaban al pendiente de sus necesidades. Sólo amor le hacía falta. ¿Cómo explicarle que su mamá murió? ¿Cómo decirle que no la volverá a ver? ¿Cómo puedo ser yo el causante de tanto sufrimiento?

Pero nos conocíamos tan bien que ella adivinó mi pensamiento con sólo ver mi rostro.

– ¿No es cierto verdad? Interrogó desilusionada.

–Si es verdad, pero como te dije… hay una serie de reglas que no se pueden romper…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi explicación sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rompió en llanto.

–No llores, tranquila, no llores por favor. –le rogaba insistentemente mientras la abrazaba contra mi pecho y acariciaba sus suaves cabellos negros.

–Quiero a mi mamá. –decía entre sollozos.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, también era un niño. Sólo sabía una cosa: yo la amaba. Era un amor puro y verdadero, ese amor filial que se entrega eternamente, que crea lazos irrompibles, esa clase de lazos era la que existía entre ambos; los dos tan pequeños e ingenuos, yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerla, por hacerla feliz… ella era tan pequeña, lucía tan frágil, tan inocente, desprotegida… Era mi pequeña prima, ¿cómo permitir que cualquier especie de mal se levantara contra ella?

–No llores, yo estoy aquí contigo –le hablé quedamente, casi en un susurro, pero ella dijo algo que me partió el alma:

–Es que nadie me quiere.

–¡No digas eso! –Le censuré de inmediato –¡Todos te queremos! Y te quiero con todas mis fuerzas…. Mi tío también te quiere es sólo… sólo que no sabe cómo ser un buen papá, él sólo quiere que seas fuerte, que no dependas de nadie. Eso es todo. No llores. Todos te queremos.

Poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que de su llanto sólo quedó el murmullo suave de su respiración agitada. Nos quedamos así, abrazados el uno al otro, contemplando en silencio las estrellas que se extendían a lo largo del inmenso firmamento. El sonido de nuestra respiración se acompasó al cántico de los grillos del campo de aquella noche decembrina. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pudieron ser un par de minutos, o tal vez algunas horas… ¿qué más da? Nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era lo único relevante.

De pronto una voz nos llamó desde el interior de la casa, era nuestra nana, decía que debíamos entrar porque la cena estaba casi lista. Regresamos a la casa tomados de la mano y bañados completamente por el rocío de la noche.

Al entrar nos encontramos con mi tío, mal-encarado y serio como siempre, al verlo Hinata me soltó de inmediato y se quedó quieta esperando una indicación; yo también estaba esperando un regaño o algo parecido, entonces él habló por fin.

– ¿Has estado llorando? –Le preguntó consternado, después se dirigió a mí de manera más seca –¿Qué le has hecho?

–Nada, no me ha hecho nada. –Respondió ella con apenas un hilo de voz –es so-sólo que-e –comenzó a tartamudear, tenía la costumbre de hacer eso cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. –so-sólo que ex-extraño a mi mamá.

Para sorpresa de todos, el rostro de mi tío se suavizó la expresión de su rostro, se acercó hacia ella y se inclinó para quedar a su altura y hablarle directamente a los ojos, entonces la abrazo y le dijo con dulzura:

–yo también la extraño...

Sabía que ese era un momento íntimo entre Hinata y su papá, pero no sabía qué hacer para alejarme, así que comencé a subir lentamente las escaleras, y antes de retirarme por completo, alcancé a escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

–Hay cosas que no sabemos por qué pasan hija –le dijo en tono suave y despacio– tenemos que ser fuertes para poder sobreponernos a la adversidad, yo también extraño a tu madre y entiendo lo difícil que esto es para ti, pero debes saber que yo te quiero con toda mi alma, y que todo lo que hago es porque quiero que seas fuerte y autosuficiente. Pero no pienses que no te quiero, porque tú eres lo más importante de mi vida.

Terminé de subir la escalera y me interné en mi habitación, sobre mi cama estaba colocada mi ropa para la cena así que comencé a cambiarme y esperé a que me llamaran para cenar. Cuando estuve listo me senté al borde de la ventana y continué contemplando las estrellas… eran tan hermosas…

Debo admitir que me sorprendió en gran manera la forma en que mi tío se comportó con Hinata, él siempre ha sido tan serio y distante, que una muestra de cariño de esta magnitud parece increíble… ¿será cosa de las estrellas?

La campanilla sonó tres veces, esos significaba que la cena estaba servida, bajé despacio las escaleras porque ese era el protocolo para las cenas de gala. En el comedor estaba toda la familia reunida en pos de la mesa, el gran banquete estaba servido y la decoración de toda la casa creaba una atmósfera navideña que inundaba de paz el corazón.

Antes de iniciar la cena, mi tío tomo la palabra para dar el discurso de agradecimiento a los invitados, sus palabras llegaron a conmovernos a todos, no recuerdo exactamente sus palabras, pero era algo parecido a esto:

–Agradezco a todos por acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial. A veces suceden cosas que no podemos comprender, y que nos gustaría que fueran de diferente manera, pero tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar nuestras cargas. Perder a nuestros seres queridos siempre causa un gran dolor, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con su ausencia, recordando que no estamos solos, que esas personas a las que una vez amamos siguen viviendo en el interior de nuestros corazones. Celebremos esta noche que estamos juntos, porque sin importar los regalos o la cena, debemos recordar que nuestra compañía es lo más importante.

Al finalizar alzó su copa y todos los adultos brindaron con él, Hinata y yo nos limitamos a beber jugo de uva. La cena se desarrolló con gran alegría, todos fuimos movidos a conciencia a través del discurso de mi tío, y por una noche lograron olvidarse de los negocios, del honor del clan y de los deberes, para dedicarse a disfrutar con su familia y a ser felices.

Cuando la cena terminó salimos al patio a partir la tradicional piñata, entre golpes y golpes se partió por fin y la lluvia de dulces cayó provocando que todos nos abalanzáramos sobre ellos para recolectar la mayor cantidad posible.

Yo llené mis bolsillos por completó con todo lo que me encontré y me alejé de la multitud para evitar ser aplastado, acto seguido vi a Hinata salir con ambos puños llenos de confites y los cachetes rojos a causa del esfuerzo. Se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y me dijo simplemente:

– ¡Gracias!

– ¿Gracias por qué? –Le pregunté desconcertado.

–Por decirme lo del deseo, era verdad, ya no dudaré más de ti.

Entonces sentí una gran carga de conciencia sobre mis hombros, moría de ganas por decirle que le había mentido, que las estrellas no son mágicas y que su deseo no se cumplió, que lo que pasó fue porque su papá realmente la quiere sin necesidad de magia u otro artificio, ¿cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo destrozar dos veces en una misma noche todas sus ilusiones? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Fui un cobarde y sonreí.

–Así es Hinata. –le dije mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

Hoy a la distancia me sigo preguntando por qué no le revelé la verdad… tal vez fue porque en el fondo, el único motivo para justificar el cambio tan repentino en la actitud de mi tío era ese deseo de navidad…

Tal vez las estrellas si contienen magia…

Tal vez sólo es cuestión de creer…

¡Feliz navidad!

.

..

..**.**

Le dedico con especial cariño esta historia a** LuKuran, **que sé que su sufrimiento por Neji debe ser mayor que el mio, ella de verdad lo amaba. También a** Lu Hatake**, que me traspasado la obsesión por Hinata.

De igual forma un agradecimiento especial a quienes me dejaron un review el día que subí esta historia **dnizz, LuKuran **&** Mitchel0420.**

Espero les haya gustado, déjenme un review y cuéntenme que les pareció.Que pases genial fon del mundo! Los zombies ya vienen y si no, pues que todos sus deseos se cumplan.

Espero nos leamos pronto. ¡Felices fiestas!

Ahidis Black.

19.12.12-12:15pm.


End file.
